The unwanted Ninja
by Charmedbloody
Summary: What would you do if you were so unwanted. More unwanted then Naruto him self.


**The unwanted ninja.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto. Only the name Endoh Yumi.**

Endoh sighed as she walked out of her home after dealing with her aunt that can see the fates of others. She knew her aunt knew her own fate but yet she wanted to know her own. But her aunt wouldn't ever tell her. Something about the fact she swore up and down that no matter what clan she married into she wouldn't marry into it. She sighed as she popped her neck as she watched the villagers walk away from her. Out of two people in the village that they hate she was one of them. Naruto being the other one and the one they feared. She walked towards the training ground and sighed as she noticed that Kakashi and his ex students were there practicing there charka control. She walked onto the training field and everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at her. She walked away from them to the other side of the training field were she knew they were watching her still as she kicked off her sandles and sat there and closed her eyes.

Kakashi looked back at them all. "Go back to your practicing." He put his book away and walked over to Endoh. "How is your aunt today Endoh."

Endoh looked up at him and smiled as he sat down beside her. "Oh she's fine. She's at home reading and drinking tea."

Kakashi nodded his head. His face was in passive like always. "How long will she be in town this time?"

Endoh figured out a long time ago that Kakashi liked her aunt and her aunt liked him. "Oh I think for a few days at least. Why did you want her to try again to see your fate?"

Kakashi blinked and looked at her. "She tired once and got a headache from it."

Endoh smirked "She's gotten loads better."

Kakashi smiled under the mask "Oh yeah." He was blushing to.

Endoh smirked at him. "You like her don't you?"

Kakashi looked at her "You can tell can't you?"

Endoh nodded her head "Um yeah." She looked over to Naruto and Sasuke who were in a fist fight. "Naruto stop that." She got up and went to pull Naruto away from Sasuke. "You know better then fist fighting with some one from are village Naruto."

Naruto was glared at Sasuke. "He was calling you dirty Endoh."

Endoh petted Naruto and turned on her feet to face Sasuke. "Bastured."

Sasuke stood there passive of emotion as he glared at her. "Shut up bitch. You know your nothing but the daughter of a monster."

Endoh knew that everyone knew her father is Zabuza and that her parents were never married. She pulled back her fist and slammed it into Sasuke's jaw. "Because of your worthless father I got the dam label of dirty blood. Because of your parents I can't marry any less date into a clan. I have a family that loves me even in death." She turned to walk back to her shoes.

Sasuke snorted "Your father is a monster and dead. Your mother is a bitch and is dead. Your father's grandparents want you dead. Your mother's grandparents want nothing to do with you. And your aunt just feels sorry for you bitch." He figured he got her into crying. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Endoh turned back around and kneed him hard in the balls knocking him over. Endoh bent down close to his ear and whispered harshly. "I know I'm an unwanted ninja. I also know I'm an unwanted female. But if you ever call me a bitch or a dirty blood again Sasuke you will find your self in need of a lot of healing if you dare trying to anger me again." She turned and walked back to her sandles and put them back on. She turned and was about to walk away when she felt her hair being grabbed. She tried to fight the person.

Sasuke pulled her hair hard back to him and whispered hotly into it. "Your mine."

Endoh shuttered as her mind screamed at her. "No." she softly whispered.

Sasuke blinked as he looked at her. "What."

Endoh was scared to death there and then. "No, No, No, No, No. NO!" She was let go. She didn't look at anyone she just ran. She ran as hard as she could towards her home. Tears were starting to fall as she ran.

Sasuke was stunned as he turned and looked at Kakashi. "All I said was your mine."

Sakura was glaring as Sasuke. "I asked her once why after we got back from the mist why she was walking so stiff. It appears that on her one mission she had your brother Sasuke captured her and just cut up her back. That's all I could get out of her."

Kakashi sighed "More then just that had happen to her. Your brother beat her to an inch of her life. Cut up her back pretty badly. And tried to rap her as well. Her aunt told me as well. I think he did."

Sasuke starched his head "Besides me and her always fighting and her always hating me she always said she was unwanted."

Naruto sighed as he walked away from them all.

Kakashi looked at Naruto "Were you going?"

Naruto looked at him "To see Endoh."

Sakura ran after him "I will go with you."

Sasuke just sat down under a tree and sighed. "Does she hate me so much to hit me so dam hard." He was rubbing his jaw.

Kakashi looked down at him. "Maybe she doesn't hate you at all. Maybe she likes you a lot."

Sasuke snorted "If she like me she wouldn't hit me." Sasuke sighed, "My father."

Kakashi nodded his head "If you like Endoh you better go show it to her. At least a girl unless your gay Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head "I'm not."

Kakashi gave his silly little smile "You're not what."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi "Gay." But he stayed sited.

Kakashi smirked "You know if you have feelings for Endoh. Staying right there isn't going to help." He started to walk away from Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped up and ran after Kakashi not speaking.

Kakashi smirked "She's gotten under your skin."

Sasuke glared up at him still quiet as a mouse.


End file.
